


The Journey of the Nautilus crew

by LadyNxy



Series: The Journey of the Nautilus crew [1]
Category: Voltron legendary defender but not voltron
Genre: If your reading this pretend the end of season 2 and onwards didn’t happen, Im a nerd, Oc and AU's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNxy/pseuds/LadyNxy
Summary: Sakura, Richard, Jason, and Alexis are flung into space thinking it was only going to be for 3 years. What will happen to them.





	1. The Nautilus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I made just to put me and my friends into the Voltron universe so have fun reading my trash

(20 years before Voltron )  
The year was 1996, and it was a big year for 5 people. It was the year the Nautilus launched, and the year humans perfected Cryostasis. The 5 people were well trained in the art of space travel from a young age. 

The Captain was a woman by the name of Sakura Yo'mota, but everyone called her Heaven. She started training for the Nautilus at the age of 10. She is now 20. Some people would say she was the most gorgeous person you would ever meet. She had redish brown hair in the shape of an Asymmetrical bob. The palest skin, and her eyes were a light almost gray blue. She was a short 5.2 Which didn't make her very intimidating, but that didn't matter.  She could take down the most well trained of men.

Her second in command was a man named Richard Santana. He was 2 inches taller than Heaven but a year younger than her. He started training for the Nautilus at the age of 14. He was handsome, with short curly black hair. His eyes were a dark brown. His skin was the complete opposite of Heaven's, and he was intelligent and good with computers, but not very good at fighting.

There engineer was a cute girl by the name of Alexis Loomos. She was also 19 the same age as Richard. She started training for the nautilus at the age of 16. She had olive skin, and glasses framing her goldish brown eyes, and straight long brown hair with blond high lights. She was 5.1 and super nice, but she was a big nerd.

Then there Strategist a guy buy the name of Jason Venne. A tall man of 5.9, and a built frame. He was tan, with glasses framing his brown eyes. He started at the same time as Alexis. Being the same age as Richard and Alexis they all got along really well. 

And last but not least the historian Aleah Hellfire. She was only with the team for one year. She was the youngest being 15. She was also the shortest, she was 4.11. She was good at keeping track of time, and would follow Heaven where ever she went.  They were like a family. Then the year came 1996, they climbed into cryostasis and Slept for 23 long years


	2. waking up sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( 3 years after voltron. Heaven's POV)

I woke up to the cold, then warmth went over me like a blanket. Forcing open my eyes I climbed out of the pod. Going over to the computer I hit accept to let the others out. "After 3 years of sleeping my bones need some exercise" I thought to myself heading up stairs to the gym, when I heard 4 other hisses. I stop and look over to see Ricky climbing out "Hey Ricky. How are you feeling?" I quickly ask him. "Hungary, but okay." He said with a shrug. "Good. I'm going to go exercise. Make contact with HQ, and make breakfast for the others." I said and finished going up stairs.

An hour later I hear a scream. In a panic I jump down the stairs. Seeing Alexis In front of Aleah's unopened pod. Richard was still at the computer, and Jason was consoling Alexis. I walked over to Richard and put a hand on his shoulder "Ricky what happened?" He looked at me with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry captain I only have bad news."

He gave me a look of desperation. Fearing the worst I said with a shaky voice "then get everyone together and tell us what is happening." With a firm nod I ran over to Alexis and Jason. While coaxing them off the ground I bring them to the den, where Richard had blankets and a Towel for me. I nod my head in thanks.

"Okay team. Richard is going to explain what is happening and why?" I said and headed to take a seat. "Thank you captain. First I'll start with how long we have been in cryostasis." He looked away from the team and said "23 years. We have been in cryosleep for 23 years." After a long pause Alexis was the first to speak "That doesn't make sense? The scientist that built the pod said it was only going to let us sleep for 3 years so why 23? And what about Aleah? Where are we? How will we contact HQ? And what year is it?" She asked in a panic and started hyperventilating. Jumping to my feet I ran over to Alexis and said "What happened to Aleah? Alexis what happened to Aleah?" Richard put a hand on my shoulder, and hesitantly I went back to my seat "being so young Aleah was not fully mature. Being in the Pod for so long her cells started dematerializing, killing her. I'm so sorry." Richard broke down in tears. We all sat there not knowing what to do, so I headed back to the pod room and sat in front of Aleah's pod. 

Soon I was joined by the others. " I don't know if I'll be able to get a hold of HQ, but I will send a distress message. As for the year it is 2019" Richard said in almost a whisper.


	3. The funeral, and we are under attack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A week after waking up. Heaven's POV)

It was a long week, filled with tears and memories. We all decided to have a funeral. As we ejected Aleah out into space we all sat there and cried. That's when we were attacked. 

I was the first to jump up and headed to the main deck. Seeing Jason, Alexis, and Richard, I said "Go hide in the pods. Ricky turn off cryostasis mode and stay there tell you don't feel any tremors. That is an order." He glanced at me and ran into the pod room with Jason right behind him. "But captain what about you" Alexis had said "Don't worry I'll be fine now go."

(Richard's POV)

It felt wrong leaving the captain there, but I had to follow orders. So I ran to the cryoroom, and turned off cryostasis for me Alexis and Jason. I put Jason in his pod first and closed the lid, but I didn't lock it. Then Alexis came in so I put her In her pod. Then I climbed into mine.

An hour later the tremors stopped and I stepped out of the pod. As I walked over to the computer to see a icon pop up. It was asking for communication, but I can't accept it with out the captain's permission. Jason snapped me out of my own head by saying "Where is the captain? Don't worry I'll go find her, and you answer that." With out being able to protest he ran out of the room. " What attacked us, and what is that" Alexis said while looking out the window. I walked over to the window to see what I can only describe as a white castle. 

I ran back over to the computer and hit accept. Seeing a woman with dark skin, white hair with a blue tint, and pink 'v' like shapes under her blue eyes. " I am princess Allura of Altea, with the paladins of voltron. We are here to assist you" she said. "Thank you. I am Richard Santana second in command of the Nautilus. We are stranded and can't contact earth. We have low oxygen. If you hadn't come I don't know what would of happen."


	4. where the hell am I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist

(Heaven's POV )

I was in the main deck alone looking out the window. When I saw what was attached to us. It was a giant purple ship. It kind of looked like a hammer head shark. That's when I saw the aliens boarding our ship. They were 3 times my size, but there were only 2 of them. A mistake on their part. When the first 1 entered I went for the back of the knees making it fall to the ground. The other 1 walked in, and I went for its head. With my thighs wrapped around its neck I leaned forward dragging it down with me. With a fast motion I turned my body, and a crack came from the aliens neck. I then jumped off as it fell limp.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the other 1 pull out some kind of gun, but I was to slow to move out of the way. A searing heat went across my back, and everything went dark. When I woke up I was kneeling on the floor being held by my hair, and a sharp pain in my shoulder blades. I looked around to find I was not on the Nautilus any more. I licked my lips and tasted blood. "Great. Fucking great! First I lose someone who is like a daughter to me, then I get taken by purple fucking space cats. FUCKING SPACE CATS!" I said out loud getting the attention of the space cat on the podium in front of me. With a sarcastic grin on my face I said "So are you guys suppose to be furries." I was promptly hit in the face with the gun, and blacked out. 

( Jason's POV )

I ran around our ship in search of the captain. Going into the main deck I see a human like figure lieing on the floor. Fearing it was the captain I ran over to it. Nope definitely not the captain.I checked For a pulse "nope nothing. Yep this is the captain's work . Maybe I should go get the others." As I ran back to the cryoroom I see a white castle. Running back into the room I see Richard at the computer talking to someone, and Alexis right behind him, with a shocked expression on her face. "Alexis, Richard what's going on" I said nervously. Surprisingly Alexis answered me " someone came to help us. Did you find the captain?" I frowned at her last statement. "No I fear who ever attacked us took her. There is a dead 1 in the main deck, and no sign of her." Richard promptly looked up at me and said "Dead 1 of what?" "It looked like a cat person, but purple." I said. He then gave me a look that said 'what'. "Look I'm serious." I said bluntly


	5. interductions are needed, and what is a nautilus?

(Allura’s POV )

We got a distress call from something called the nautilus. I told the paladins to prepare for who ever needed help. "Paladins this call Is 2 days away so you can relax, but be on gard." Shiro had said and everyone had piped up. I looked over to the paladins to see Pidge intently staring at the screen. "Pidge is everything okay."my voice laced with concern. "Yes princess, but that's not a alien message, that is a message from other humans." Everyone turned to face Pidge with shocked expressions. " Pidge are you sure?" Lance asked "Of course I am. The Nautilus it was a mission in 1996, where 5 people were sent into deep space. Though I am not sure why we are getting this message. The Nautilus was lost in 1999." She deadpanned. " Whatever we'll figure it out in 2 days any way." Then she headed out of the room to the green lions hanger, I assumed. As everyone left the room I saw Shiro take a seat in his chair an  said "Princess can I get that message on my screen." In a questioning tone I said "Sure, but why?" "Because if this is who I think it is, then we just got some new friends, and some new food." I was now really confused, but it must of showed on my face cause Shiro continued. "The people of the Nautilus where well trained to adapt to anything. Yes even war, they have a captain, second in command, a engineer, a strategist, and a historian. When I was little those guys were my heros." I gave him a look of understanding and sent the message to his screen. 

(2 days later)

We got there to see the Galra attacking a ship, so I sent out the lions, but befor they got there the Galra ship left. Strange the Galra never run away from a fight. I called back the lions, and called the Nautilus but I got worried that we didn't make it in time, that's when someone picked up. " I am princess Allura of Altea, with the paladins of voltron. We are here to assist you" I said. "Thank you. I am Richard Santana second in command of the Nautilus. We are stranded and can't contact earth. We have low oxygen. If you hadn't come I don't know what would of happen." He said before 2 other voices interrupted him." May I ask how many people you have a bord your vessel?" I asked questioningly. He gave me a indecipherable look and said "Dead and alive, or just alive?" "Just alive please." I said with concern. "There is just 3 of us." Pidge and Shiro gave each other a look I couldn't quite understand, and then looked at me, and gave me a nod." Do we have permission to bored." I asked him. As he looked off screen, he gave a nod, but it wasn't for me." Yes. Our strategist Jason will meet you at the airlock." With that the call ended. 

( Richard's POV )

The call ended and I looked up at Jason "go to the airlock, and let them in, and Alexis go and pack up anything you can. We don't know how long we will be here, that's if our ship is fixable." I looked at them and they gave me a nod, and went to do there jobs. I decided to go to the airlock to greet the people who are helping us. We waited for 2 or 3 minutes. That is when we saw a blue lion come into view. "Oh my god! Jason I thought I would never see it again. The giant blue lion me and The Captain found." I said with astonishment. "It's real! I thought you guys where just joking with us." He said with a unbelieving tone. Moments later we were opening the airlock, and letting 4 people on the ship


	6. No seriously were am I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Heaven's POV )

I woke up on the cold floor of a cell. I tried to get up, but the pain in my shoulders made it hard. I ended up just lieing against the wall. At that moment the door slid open and in it stood one of the space cats "Who the fuck are you?" I hissed at them. They walked towards me and stated "I am guard number 5 4 6, I'm here to make sure you don't die." They said in a blank tone. "Ha from this little scratch. I think I will be fine. Actually I know I'll be fine, so you can go." He made a vague gesture and walked out. 

I was no longer in my clothes from the nautilus, but what I was wearing was a tite black jump suit, with some kind of purple shirt. "What is with the space cats, and purple?" I asked to no one. I wasn't even expecting someone to answer but someone did "The Galra-" "Aha!" I screamed jumping into a fighting stans on pure instinct. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Niemietz and you are" she said with her hands up in the air. I hesitantly dropped my stans, and looked at her. She had green skin, 4 eyes each a different color, 4 arms and 2 legs. She had long white and green hair. Not wanting to be rude I said "Sakura. Nice to meet- aha" feeling the sudden pain in my shoulders. Niemietz ran over to me "here let me help." She said grabbing my arm, and putting her hand on my back. Her hand started to glow a soft yellow, and the Pain slowly left. I carefully got up, and stretched out my arm. "Wow I don't believe it. I feel so much better. Thank you so much Niemietz." I said in awe. "And what are the Galra?" I asked.  "I believe you called them space cats? They are evil, but some of them are good. They use people that they capture as entertainment, and if you live you get enhancements, and if you die well you die." She said in a sad tone. "What about us-" at that moment the door slid open. "Time to go." Guard 5 4 6 said. 

With a gun pressed to my head I left the room. As We took hallway after hallway, we came to a door. It lifted to reveal a arena type ring with a giant alligator like monster in the middle of it. Everyone was silent as we stared into the arena. A small alien the size of a Earth otter was the first that was going to go into the ring. But it was scared, and being the soldier I am I couldn't just sit there and let a innocent life be taken. I ran out pulling the alien by the shoulder "No I want this!" I screamed. I looked back to see Niemietz holding the alien I tossed backwards, and a shocked expression on her face."I've been sleeping for 23 years, and I want blood!" I said taking the sword the guard was offering running out into the arena. 

As I ran out the monster charged at me. I ducked to the side of a pillar were I had only moments before there were teeth biting through my left leg. I screamed and the crowd roared. I was still clutching the sword, so I brought it down slicing straight through its jaw. I pride my leg out of the dismembered jaw, and the monster ran to the other side of the arena. The crowd started to cheer "finish it! Finish it!" I walked over slowly and painfully razing the sword , but I hesitated, and the monster took the opportunity to dig its claws into my left side from my ribs to my belly button. With that I ran it through, and pulled out the sword. As it fell limp my vision grew dark. 


	7. welcome to the nautilus, a little part of earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Richard's POV )

I looked at the 4 people as they stepped in through the airlock, and all but 1 had the same looking suit on. The first one ran in looking up and down. They were in the green suit, and they were very small. The other 3 walked in one black and the other in blue. The last 1 to walk in was in a suit that hugged her curves. She started toward me and the bottom half of her helmet disappeared "Hello it's nice to finally meet you. I am Allura, the 1 in green is Pidge ,the 1 in blue is lance, and the 1 in black is Shiro." She stated. " hello I'm Richard,  that's Jason, and Alexis is running around doing things. Welcome to the nautilus our own little piece of earth. Come to the cryoroom it safest there. Jason go find Alexis and bring her to the cryoroom. We don't know what needs to be fixed, and I don't need anyone else to go missing." I said leading them to the cryoroom. The one in black stepped forward, Shiro I believed his name to be "you said you were second in command, do you mind me asking where is your captain?" He asked nervously. "We don't know. She went missing after the attack." I said sadly. We got to the cryoroom, and Jason and Alexis where already there. "Okay paladins lets survey the damage." Allura had said and they all took off there helmets. "Oh! You guys are human. Wait how are you this deep in space? And how did you guys find the blue lion? I have so many questions." I was interrupted by the green one, Pidge I think. "I do to. Like how are you guys alive, and what are these?" They said pointing to the cryostasis pods. "Those are cryostasis chambers. They malfunctioned making us sleep for 23 years. That’s how we're alive, but you probably all know about cryostasis by now." Pidge gave a questioning look and said "no we don't, except maybe Allura she slept for 10000 years, but on earth this was a myth." I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to do, that's when Allura stepped in "Shiro I recall you saying that they had a captain, second in command, a engineer, a strategist, and a historian. But I only see 3 out of the 5. We know that the captain might have been taken by the Galra, but what of the historian?" She asked and it stung. You could see it in our faces. "She died in cryostasis." I said on the verge of tears. 

"I'm so sorry." Allura said apologetically. "It's quite alright. Now that some questions have been answered. Let's get back to work, and get this bucket of bolts working." Alexis said hastily wiping a tear from her eye. "Hey Coran can you do a scan of the Nautilus, and tell us what needs to be fixed." Allura said into her ear ring "this will only take a sec, so relax." Lance the one in blue said while walking over to me. "And how do you know about the blue lion?" He asked. "It's a long story, and-" a loud voice interrupted me "princess I have bad news about the nautilus." A voice I assumed to be Coran said. "What is it Coran?" Allura’s voice was laced with concern. "Our scanners detected a bomb in one of the sections of the Nautilus. It's set to go off in 10 Earth hours. Princess what action would you like to take." "Thank you Coran. Tell Hunk and Kieth to clean 3 rooms out, and bring the castle closer we have to pack and move everything that they need. Shiro take lance and go with Alexis and help pack. Is that okay Richard?" She asked. "Yes and thank you for all your help. Alexis, Jason go pack anything of value, and bring it to the airlock." I said hastily. 

(6 hours later and several trips in 3 different lions)

"Now we just have the captain's room and we're done." I said sadly at the mention of the captain. "Don't worry we'll get her back." Shiro said solemnly. Jason, Alexis, and I all stepped into the captain's room. It was clean, with a dresser in the corner. It had 5 pictures on it all with their own stories. Two 10 pound weights at the foot of the bed, and a pair of combat boots. I let Alexis handle the dresser for obvious reasons. Jason handled the heavy lifting, and I handled the transport, and just like that the castle of lions became our new home, for how ever long princess Allura would let us be here.

(3 hours and 55 minutes later)

"Allura is it okay if we watch the nautilus?" I asked. "Of course. You wish to say good bye, so I can respect that. Let me move the castle to a safe distance." She said looking out the window. "Thank you. Alexis, Jason are you going to come watch with me?" I asked, and they nodded, as we sat there staring the nautilus started to glow a dark purple and crumpled into itself, and exploded out leaving debris everywhere. We all sat there and hugged eachother tell I got up wiping the tears from my face. "Allura I think we need to properly introduce ourselves to everyone." I said gesturing to the 3 of us.  "Okay. I will call everyone to the kitchen. Come with me I'll show you the way." She said stepping off of the podium and walking towards the door.


	8. Where is my leg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit gory so yea here.  
> (Heaven's POV )

After the fight all I remember was being dragged off the field. Then I was flung on to a metal table, and tied by my hands, chest, hips, and my right ankle. In a haze of pain I didn't know what was happening tell a needle was stuck into my arm, and I fell asleep.

¿¿

"Welcome to your new home Sakura. Your schedule is on your door. Mondays you will be training in self defense. Tuesdays you will have zero gravity training. Wensdays you have check ups with Dr. Houston. Thursdays you have adapt training. Fridays you have classes. Saturdays are for discipline and Sundays you have off. Settle in, cause you start tomorrow." My teacher said firmly. To my ten year old brain this was the coolest thing ever, but that soon changed, when I realize that I could never see my family again.

5 years later we got a new recruit. His name was Richard. At first I felt sorry for him, cause he was stuck here just like me, but we be came best friends really fast. He started to call me Heaven and it just stuck, so I started to call him Ricky. We would sneak off the base, and explore the desert. Eventually we found a cave with carvings and pictures of a blue lion. 6 months passed, and we found a back entry to the cave, so we walked in, and that's when we saw a giant mechanical Blue Lion just like the cave drawings. It was just sitting there, waiting. For who, or what I didn't know, but it felt like it was calling to me. 

Another 6 months and a year passed and we got 2 more recruits Alexis, and Jason they where part of our little family now, but exploring had to wait as our schedules got more intense. Another 4 years passed, and that's when Aleah joined. Our little family was complete, and I forgot about the blue lion. 

I woke up to the immense pain in my left thigh. As I tried to sit up I noticed that I was still tied down. I started to thrash about learning that I couldn't move at all. Hearing a crack I screamed in agony "sedate her now." I heard a voice say and everything whent black again. 

¿¿¿

"Hey captain." A cheery voice said next to me in the grass. "Aleah is that you? Am I dead?" I asked her. "No silly."she said in a patronizing tone. "Aleah where are you?" I said as the seen changed from the blue sky I was staring at, to the arena with a sword in my hand. I looked down to see blood covering the sword and my hand, as the thick crimson dripped to the ground I heard footsteps come up behind me. Turning around I heard "over here." My eyes landed on her face. More like what was left of it. She had no eyes, and her skin was a dark rotting mess. I turned away as fast as I could. "Oh god!" I whimpered. "What's the matter captain." She said in the most sinister tone. "This isn't real. Get out! Get out of my head!" I screamed, and the seen changed to the base I stayed at for 10 years with my teacher in front of me. "Sakura are you paying attention. Great. You will be part of a mission soon. You and a group of 3 soldiers will infiltrate a enemy camp and gather Intel. Do not engage unless it is necessary." No don't send us on that mission it's a trap. I tried to say but the words were not there. "Yes sir." Is all I was able to say. 

We were crawling through the sand low on water, and food when we made it to the camp. Now we just had to gather the Intel. We got in undetected and split up like planned, when I got to location I was to radio in "alpha is in position. Beta, Charlie, Delta what is your ETA." I said in a whisper. "Charlie is in position." The voice of Charlie came through. "1 minute." Beta, and Delta said, as I put my chip into the computer I heard gun fire, it came from Charlies end. "Shit." I cursed, now they know we're here. "Charlie what happened. Beta, Delta abort." I said hastily. "We are already getting the information. Just wait 2 minutes. Meet at the rendezvous point like planned."Delta said and muttered (why do we have to listen to this 14 year old kid) under his breath. "Okay. Charlie meet at the rendezvous point." 3 minutes later me and the other 3 were exiting the camp, when we were ambushed. Gun fire was all that was heard, as Charlie got hit, then Delta, and Beta. Looking at there lifeless bodies on the ground I ran to them digging in there pockets. I thought of only 2 things. 1) The mission. 2) Don't let them die in vain. And just like that I had 3 more all be it bloody chips. Grabbing a pistol out of Beta's pack, and the phone from Delta's I ran. Out of water and food I walked for two days to the extraction point.

I woke up screaming. Shooting up right I noticed that I was back in the cell, but with one difference Niemietz wasn't there. I swung my feet over the bed (if you could even call it that). As I tried to stand I fell. Looking down I noticed metal at my mid thigh to my foot. "Oh my fucking god! Where's my fucking leg!" I screamed in panic.


	9. Vol...tron? Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Richard's POV )

We were walking down the hall, and made it to a giant dining area. Where Allura started talking to her ear ring "Paladins, and Coran come to the dining room." A few seconds later we heard a 'pop' from a vent next to the door, and out climbed 4 mice. Allura walked over to them, and extended her arm out letting them crawl up to her shoulders. Another second later Shiro came running in "something the matter princess?" He asked with slight panic. "No Shiro, I'm perfectly fine. Richard and them are going to introduce themselves to the team is all, and maybe answer some questions we all have." She stated gesturing to us. We waited for 2 minutes for Allura to tell us that everyone was here. In total there was 7 people plus the 3 of us, as I heard Alexis start pasing, I opened my mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Allura. "Sorry to interrupt before you even start. Maybe I should introduce everybody. I'll start with myself. I am princess Allura of Altea, a planet lost 10000 years ago, and my royal advisor Coran. These are the paladins of voltron Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and welcome to the castle of lions." She said reaching for a hand shake. As we shook hands I started. "I am Richard Santana, this is Alexis Loomos, and Jason Venne. Our captain's name is Heaven, and we are the crew of the Nautilus..... um 1 question what is vol...tron?" All of them perked up at my question. "It's simple. Voltron is a legendary defender of the universe. Voltron is formed by combining 5 lions into 1. We take down threats like the Galra Empire. The Galra are generally a evil race that capture worlds, and in slave people. Their leader is a man named Zarkon." Allura said spitting the name out like venom.

After a long and awkward silence Lance spoke "Back on the Nautilus you asked how we found the blue lion. Well we rescued Shiro, Hunk and Pidge built this machine, I touched a cave wall, and it started to glow, then we fell in a hole and 'bam' blue lion." He said with finger guns. "But how did you know about the blue lion?" He asked. I scratched the back of my neck "that is a long story." I said. "Honestly the captain tells it way better than he would." Jason said bluntly, and I glared at him. "What he's right you know, you're really bad at telling stories." Alexis said in a teasing manner. "Great now my teams turning against me. I'm not that bad am I?" I asked. "Na we're just messing with you. Now go on tell the story."

*Flashback*

The year was 1991. I just got a scholarship, so I had a choice. College, or preparing for space while taking college courses on new technology, so I chose space. I knew I would have to live on the base, and that means I would have to remember names. So I hacked in and found the captain's file first. There was only one name, Heaven. The age she was brought to the base 10, and the age she is now 15, and what missions she's been apart of. Some I recognized and some I didn't, a mission called pre sandstorm popped up and I clicked on it. Heaven age 14, and a group of 3 soldiers ages 30, 22, and 26. They where to infiltrate a enemy camp and gather Intel. Heaven was the only survivor. Another one popped up, this one titled Jet Testing, and I opened it. Heaven age 11, was flying for 2 hours, when her engine blew out. Forcing her to make a emergency landing in The Arizona desert, where she was stranded for 3 days. "Mother of God they have put this child through hell. I wonder what she's like. She's probably a heartless robot of a soldier." I said to myself, but oh boy was I wrong. 

After all that I turned off my PC and finished packing. My parents where so proud that they started crying at the airport. Several hours later I got to Arizona. I was walking out of the airport, when I saw a man in a black suit holding a sign that read "Santana" in bright green letters. I laughed at the girl poking him, as I got closer I heard what she was saying. "James come on I want to hold the sign." She said whining. "No you're to short he'll never see you" He pointed out. She walked behind him and kicked him in the back of the knee making him kneel and she jumped on his shoulders, and she grabbed the sign razing it higher as he stood back up now with the added wait. As I heard him say "come on Heaven you're going to scare the guy if you do things like that." I stopped in my tracks all be it I was 5 feet in front of them. No way this bubbly girl was Heaven. She spotted me and asked "are you Richard? Age 14? Good with technology? Hacked into the base yesterday?" I nodded. "Wait what how." I said in shock. "I told you James it was him. You and Robbie oh me 20 bucks and 3 sneak out nights." She said with him handing her a 20, and a sour look on his face. She used him as a spring bord, and did a back hand spring landing on her feet 1 foot in front of me. Extending her hand out I took it shaking firmly. "It's nice to meet you I'm saku- I mean I'm heaven." She said scratching her neck. " Richard Santana and I'm at your service miss."

As James walked over he took the 8 bags I had trouble holding, and picked them up like they were nothing. I followed them to a black van where Heaven pulled the keys out of her pocket. I stopped "your not driving are you?" I asked with concern. "Why of course I am." She said with a devilish grin. 


	10. how does this fucking thing work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Heaven's POV )

I used my right leg to hop back to the bed. As I sat down I stared at the leg. Is this what Niemietz meant by "enhancements", if so this is fucked up. Like how do I even move it. With that I tried to move the toes, and oh my god it moved. It was like my normal leg just with no pain, and no skin. I got back up and tried walking around. Then to really test it I jogged in place. Okay I can work with this, and at that moment the door slid open. "Ah good, you're awake. That saves me the trouble, now come."

That's how I ended up back in the arena, with an alien backing me into a corner. They were the same size as me and trembling. They had the sword I had last time, and I was weaponless. "I don't want to do this, please we don't have to fight." I tried to reason with them. They lunged at me, but I dodged and the sword grazed my right arm. They quickly changed directions slicing 4 inches below my shoulder, and straight to the bone and passed. That's when adrenaline kicked in, so I grabbed the blade out of the aliens hand, and ripped it out of my arm prompting me to scream. "Look it's me or you. In this arena it's kill or be killed." They said in a whisper kind of tone, then they lunged at me again, and I razed the sword closing my eyes. I felt a impact, and I opened my eyes to see the sword had gone straight through their eye, and out the back of their head. I pulled the sword out, and blood sprayed my face.

The adrenaline died down, causing me to hear the roar of the crowd, and to feel the pain in my arm. I knelt down to their lifeless body sobbing "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Two hands grabbed my shoulders forcing me off the field, and dragging me down halls leaving a bloody trail. Kicking and screaming I was flung on a table with strange tools above it. After being strapped down I realized where I was. "Get away you fucking bastard." I yelled at the Galra approaching the table. They reached up grabbing the saw like tool and put it near where the sword sliced through. I screamed thrashing about as the saw started cutting through the rest of the skin and bone. I was about to pass out from the pain and blood loss, when a needle went in my neck causing me to wake up "You sick fuck! Why are you doing this!?" I screamed in agony. I watched as the blood flowed out of my dismembered arm. They removed the saw, and my arm replacing it with a tool that looked like melted iron. As they pressed it to my mangled flesh I screamed. It burned.

I heard the door slide open "Sir. I have the gun-rail arm you require." A boys voice rang in my ears. "Great, did you have any problems with Haggar." The voice next to me said. "No sir. Is that her from the arena? She's back again. Didn't she just get the speed press leg like 6 Quintants ago?" The boy said. "Yes, now leave the arm on the table and go. I need to get back to my work." I heard the clatter of metal and the door click. Just like that I started to pass out again. "Look you need to stay awake." The Galra said sticking the drug in my neck again. 

As the Galra grabbed the prosthetic, and placed it where my arm use to be. He stepped back, and I felt 4 prongs stick into my skin and heard a buzzing come from the prosthetic, as the buzzing intensified I screamed in agony as it drilled into the bone. My vision blurred, and I felt heat consume my right shoulder. I heard a click and felt my nerves being pulled and pushed as it connected to the prosthetic. I was breathless, and my throat was scratchy. "Okay I think we are done. Can you move your fingers?" I could feel them but not feel what they feel. It was strange. I answered his question by flipping him the bird. "I'm going to guess that was a rude gesture by the look on your face. Guards would you escort miss champion to her cell." He said and 2 guards grabbed me, with the very little strength I had I tried to fight back. As I was thrown into the cell I heard a voice "Sakura are you okay." And I passed out. 


	11. so want to go exploring/vol...tron? Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Richard's POV )

We got back to the base in 1 piece, and only breaking 2 or 3 laws. "Oh that was fun right James." Heaven said hitting him in the ribs. "I'm pretty sure we broke some laws." I pointed out. "Yeah that's what made it so fun." She said with a snicker. "Next time James is driving. Please." I almost begged. "Can't, don't have my license." He deadpanned. I stared at him in shock. "Aren't you like 20 something." He gave me a nod and grabbed my stuff bringing it inside.

We walked down corridors when an alarm started to ring, and men in white lab coats started to run around. "What is happening?" I asked confused. "Probably another fire in the labs or 1 of the scientist made a break through. Sometimes it's both." She said with a bounce in her step. A few minutes later we arrived at a door "Here's your room. If you need anything mine is down the hall to the left. The only door in that sector. I'll see you in class on Friday. Bye Ricky, you don't mind if I call you that right? Well anyway bye." And just like that James set my stuff in the room, and jogged to catch up with Heaven who was bouncing down the hall. 

I unpacked my things and my PC, and looked at the clock "9:30pm already and I have classes tomorrow." I said to my self, and heard a knock at my door. "Hey Ricky you still up." The voice of Heaven came through. I opened the door and stepped out "yes what can I help you with?" I asked. "No reason to be so stiff. Well Sundays are the only days I have off, and I like going exploring in the desert. Want to come. Also I have 40 bucks, and we can go into town and buy snacks." She asked. "Sure, but where's James, is he coming?" Cause who gave a crap about responsibilities. "Na he's just my body guard, and plus he made a bet." She said matter of factly. "I still can't believe you made a bet on someone you've never even met." I said with disbelief. "Well I read your file so I kinda just assumed? But you also read mine, and I bet you thought I was a robot like soldier. Like welcome to the team sir. I hope we make a great team." She said with a mock salute, and giggled. 

As we made it into town we stopped at a convenient store buying drinks and some snacks. We where walking out of the store when we where stopped by some thugs. "Hey kids isn't it passed your bed time. Oh I see you got us some snacks how kind of you." He said grabbing the bag of chips out of Heaven's hands. "Look buddy I don't want to hurt you,  so if you would be so kind as to give that back." She asked nicely. "Oh what's a little girl like you going to do? I'm so scared." He said in a teasing manner. She moved so fast my mind only registered him falling to the ground, then her combat boot was smothering his face. As his friends registered what happened she pulled out a knife and said "if I find out you did this again. I won't hesitate next time." She lifted her boot and walked over to the chips grabbing them out of his hand and we ran off. 

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed. "Well I didn't take self defense for no reason, but I guess it was pretty cool." She said nonchalantly. "Where did you get that knife anyways?" I asked. "I took it out of his pocket." She said fiddling with the knife and then tossed it into a bush. "Well come on. I found some caves last week, would you like to start there, but we would need a bike to get there. Can you drive?" I gave her a nod. She cheerfully pulled out her phone and called someone. "James grab Robbie and bring 2 bikes to the convenient store on MayHeart street." She closed her phone and turned around walking back to the convenient store.

When we got there we saw 2 dirt bikes but no sign of James or this Robbie guy. "If you're looking for James and Robbie there over there. Watching us like stockers!" She yelled at the dark alleyway. We got on our own dirt bikes. Mine was green with yellow accents,  and Heaven's was black with purple accents. "Thanks Rob and Jamie." She cheered starting the bike.

We left the parking lot, and sped into the desert. 10 minutes later we stopped in front of a cave, and got off the bikes stepping inside. "So what is so special about this plac- oh... wow." I said in awe, staring at a painting of a blue lion, as I looked around I saw strange writing "what does this say? Do you know?" I asked curiously. "No. I only found this place a week ago, but I have been trying to decipher it. So far it's no language here on earth. I think it’s a language of the stars." She said putting a hand on the wall matching it to another handprint. "Like aliens? No way. This is obviously a tribal painting, so it has to be some Indians right?" I was shocked when she shook her head no. "The only native Americans here where 40 miles away, and there writing does not match at all." She said a little irritated. 

She started to move away from the wall when a black snake like shadow wrapped around her arm, and split into 2 going into her nose. As she fell to the ground I ran over to her "Heaven are you alright?" I said grabbing her by the shoulder. I was tossed backwards by a black shadow, and saw her get up. In place of her blue eyes was yellow. No iris, no pupil, just yellow. The Shadow consumed her making her speak "I am blaytz. The blue paladin of Voltron. I have put the last of my Quintessence into making this spell. Beware Zarkon is coming for the blue lion. I don't know when, but he will come. Dear future Blue Paladin in order to find My lion you must have all five of the others with you. If you are hearing this that means that you have the black paladin. My time is running out, I must go. The seas of my home world are calling me. May you be Guided Like a river to the ocean." She collapsed, and I ran to her. "What was that, and are you okay." I asked as she opened her eyes. 

"Yeah I'm fine just... Let's get back to the castle. I mean base, let's get back to the base." She said shaking her head, and looking at her pocket watch. "Oh crap it's 11:30. We have to get back you have classes tomorrow. Race you back!" She said, and ran out of the cave. "No fair you got a head start." I complained as she started her dirt bike, and started to speed away.


	12. I'm getting out of here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Heaven's POV )

When I opened my eyes I was warm, and saw nothing but green. I jumped to my feet, and looked around. I was back in the cell. I sighed and looked at the ground to see Niemietz getting up. "I'm sorry. You were screaming in your sleep, again." She said in a fearful tone. "How long was I out?" I asked. "I don't know, from what I heard from the guard’s maybe 2 movements." Not knowing what she meant by that I asked "how many food rotations?" She started tapping her fingers like she was counting. "14. Oh speaking of food you must be hungry." She said handing me a tray with some purple goo on it. I grimaced, but took it thanking her.

"14 days/ 2 weeks. Fucking hell." I muttered to myself. I learned that the Galra only bring food for us once a day. At least I think it's once a day, it is kind of hard to keep track of time in here. "Did you say I was screaming in my sleep again? What was I saying?" I asked, and fear flashed across her face. "You where thrashing, and yelling about someone named Aleah. Sakura are you okay? Back at the arena you said you wanted blood, why?" She frantically spat questions at me. I put my hands up in mock surrender. "Look I'm not going to hurt you if that is what you're afraid of. Why? Well I... I could see how scared everyone was, so I thought if I could hurt that thing you guys would have a chance, but I guess you didn't need it." I gave a awkward laugh, and the door slid open. "Prisoner 32 82 please step forward." A robot guard said, and Niemietz stepped back in fear. "Who is prisoner 32 82?" I asked concerned for Niemietz and my safety. "Prisoner 32 82 is to go to the arena, and prisoner 32 89 is to be transported to the limniad sector." A normal guard said pointing to Niemietz, then to me. 'Fuck, if they take her I might not see her again. I have to do something and fast.' I thought to myself stepping in front of the 2 guards, then a intense heat radiated through out the prosthetic arm. As I buckled from the heat at first, I saw my life at the bases gun range flash in front of me. Curling the pinky and ring finger to the center of the palm, caused a burst of light to shoot out, and hit the wall. "Quiznak, that was close. Put her out, and take the other 1." The Galra said, and 2 more robot guards rushed into the room. I was quick to react shooting them dead center in the chest. I grabbed 1 of Niemietz' wrists and push passed the guard and ran.

"Niemietz can you read any of the writing? Do you know where the escape pods are?" I said pulling her around a corner. "Yes, there 3 lefts and a right away." She said so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I followed the instructions she gave and was about to take a right when guards turned the corner shooting at us. Then just like before heat radiated through out the prosthetic, but this time it was the leg. Pressing the ball of the foot to the floor we took off with the background nothing but a blur. We stopped in the pod room where we had only seconds before the robots rushed in. I shot down as many as I could, but I knew it wouldn't be enough. "Niemietz get in the pod and start the launch. I'll hold them off." I said frantically shooting. "I can't leave you not after all you have done for me." She said on the verge of tears. "Don't worry about me. I'll make it in time, and if I don't I'll find another way out." I said a bit worried she wouldn't go, but she ran into the pod and started the launch signaled by the 5 second counter. When I heard 3 I turned and ran for the pod only to hear "Sakura behind you!"

I felt something lach on to my ankle and drag me down. "2" multiple robot hands restraining me "1... launching pod." I looked up to see Niemietz banging on the pod with red blood like tears flowing down her face, and then it all went black. When I blinked my eyes I saw nothing but hallway after hallway being dragged by my wrists, and my ankles sliding against the ground. "This one is going to the limniad sector and fighting in the arena there. Make sure she doesn't escape." A voice said blending with a bunch of "vrepit sa" and then I was thrown in the cell, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up in a cold sweat, my throat parched and 3 days of food rotations lieing on the floor in front of the door. I crinkled my nose up in discussed, but I had to eat something so I took a hand full and slurped it down gagging.  After I finished eating I decided to start working out. After making myself exhausted I moved on to try to do what I did earlier. I tried activating the prosthetics. All of my a temps failed. "God dammit why won't this stupid thing work!" I screamed in raged, punching the wall. I walked to the end of the cell and sat in the corner. Thinking about my team, and where they could be. "Wow you're really bad at protecting people. I mean you let me die now your going to let the others die on that ship." I looked over at the corner next to the door in shock. There sitting on the floor was Aleah. I almost jumped out of my skin "oh cool your jets captain i'm not real. This is all in your head." She said with a smug grin. "Look at that the captain finally cracked. Oh this is hilarious." She said bursting into a laugh. "Shut up for 1 minute would you." She immediately stopped laughing.

"How long till we reach the limniad sector? They say this prisoner is hard to handle. What do you think Totad?" I heard the passing conversation of 2 guards. "Honestly I have had this job for deca-phoebs, and I have handled so many monsters it's not even funny. So this prisoner is probably nothing. What are you scared Goldya?" The conversation continued "no of course not. What gave you that idea. Can you just open the cell door already." The voices said drawing closer to the door. "There coming for you captain. What are you going to do now." She said whispering in my ear. As I moved to the corner of the door it slid open. "Prisoner 32 89 you are to be escorted to the loading docks. Come out of the cell." One of the guards said. Fear and anger sank to the pit of my stomach. Then that heat flowed out of the prosthetics, and with one fluid motion I flew around the corner going after the first guard. Making them stumble back falling to the ground. I took their head in my hands smashing it on the ground repeatedly tell thick crimson was covering me and the floor. I looked over to see the other 1 running down the long hallway. I raised my prosthetic, and shot him clean in the back making them fall to the floor. I rushed over to them. Flipping them over on their back I put my knee in the crook of their neck "Where's the escape pods. Tell me or I will kill you." I said with no hesitation. "The 3rd corridor on the left, and then take 2 rights. Please don't kill me." They said trembling. I decked them in the face making them unconscious. I followed the directions barely avoiding the patrols. 

I walked into a pod and alarms started to go off. I pressed anything and everything, then that counter started. 5 "ticks" later the pod closed and launched. I sighed in relief and slumped in the chair. 2 or 3 minutes later a planet came into view. It had a yellow light coming out of the ice, which this planet was covered in. "Now how do I stop this thing?" I yelled in a panic. The pod entered the atmosphere and crashed into the ice breaking clean through into the water beneath. The pod started to sink filling with water. I fell unconscious with the impacted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any plot holes or errors please comment below it would help. Thanks


	13. what happens in the caves should stay there./ vol...tron? Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Richard's POV )

Its been a week, and every time I see Heaven she has that black shadow on her shoulder. I don't know if I should tell her about it. It was 9:35, and no Heaven so I decided to go to her room. I walked down the hall to the left, there was only one door at the very end of the hallway and James was guarding it. "Hey James wha-" At that moment a agonizing scream rang out. It scared me so much that I hid behind the corner. The screams continued but they came from opposite directions, so I followed them. They brought me to the labs. I stared in horror. Heaven was mangled. Blood was leaking out of a cut under her eye, another above her eyebrow, and a bruise on her cheek. She was lieing on a surgeon table awake while 2 doctors cut into her left arm poking around. Her chest was cut open as well, and 3 more doctors were holding syringes.

 I stumbled back into a pair of hands, and I turned around in shock, but James was standing there. "Human testing. They don't put her to sleep cause they want to see what the serums would do to her. It's nothing new. I'm just sorry you had to see it." He said ushering me away. "Why? How often?" I asked. "About once a month. You can wait here they're almost done." He said pushing me into a room. The door locked and I could do nothing but wait. 

10:10 is when the door opened again, instead of James it was Heaven that walked in. "They took it to far this time. Cutting into my chest was not cool." She said rubbing her chest."Hey you alright? I know what you saw back there was not pretty." She said awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. "Am I alright? You were just lieing on a table with your heart exposed! Are you alright?" I said freaking out a bit. The Shadow was nodding it's head  like it was answering my question. "Yeah I'm fine. Do you want to go back to the caves?" She asked. "Are you crazy? No we can't go you need rest." I said dumbfounded trying to grab her arm and bring her to the bed, but she jumped out of my reach. "I'll rest if you can catch me, but if I make it to the garage before you catch me we go to the caves and have fun." She said starting to head to the door.

As I chased her down hallways we reached the garage. I ran in out of breath, and saw her on her dirt bike. I sighed in defeat and got on mine. "How can you move like that after... well you know?" I asked. "I don't know. It usually takes a day or 2 for me to fully recover, but I feel great." She said with curiosity. "I am almost convinced that your not human. Also... I don't know how to say this with out sounding crazy but there is well... that shadow thing on your shoulder." I said and it looked at me, and slithered down her arm going straight into her left bicep, and since she was wearing a black tank top I could see it shift into a tattoo of a black triangle with a diamond in the middle of it. "Oh yeah I know. His name is Blaytz. Isn't it cool." She said nonchalantly.  After that we sped to the caves. 

This continued for half a year. I took notes on everything we found, and I think I found the location to this blue lion. That Sunday we snuck out and made our way to the location. We came to a mouth of a cave, and as we entered I felt a rush of energy "woh!" I said. "You felt that to?" She asked. "Yeah." I said walking deeper into the cave. That's when I saw it the big mechanical blue lion. Just sitting there. "Wow!" We said at the same time. "Hey beautiful. You miss him I know, but can you open up for me." Heaven whispered to her self and to the lion. We continued visiting it over the span of a year and a half. That’s when Jason and Alexis joined us and we weren't able to go back to the blue lion.

*Flash back end*

"So that's how we found the blue lion." I said to the group of people. "Thank you Richard for that it answered some questions we all had. Now if you will excuse us it is quite late. I'll have Hunk escort you to your rooms. Good night." She said exiting the room and Coran right behind her waving his hand.

Me, Jason, and Alexis all looked at Hunk as the other's left the room wishing a good nights sleep. "So are you guys like time travelers? Well technically you slept for 3 years. I bet you guys and the princess could get a long, but she slept for 10000 years." We let him ramble on tell we made it to our rooms. "Here you are Alexis on the far left. Richard in the middle.  And Jason on the right." He said pointing to our rooms. "Thank you Hunk." I said. "No problem." He said and walked off.

A month passed and we have helped the Voltron team a lot. We have gotten to know them really well. On missions we go by team nautilus. We infiltrate Galra bases, and do miner things like that. We all agreed that if we live in the castle we help the castle. So Alexis runs around with Coran and helps fixes things. Jason helps Allura and Shiro on mission plans.  I help Pidge with the new technology we scavenge. This was what we all could do with out our captain.

Tell 1 day we got a call from Lance’s favorite mermaid planet. About a escaped prisoner by the name of Sakura. With a voltron tattoo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's eve y'all have a great 2018  
> And a happy bitter sweet birthday to me.


	14. Mermaids, and Blaytz's sister.

I woke up covered by sea weed and under water. 

"What how can I breath?" I said to myself.

That is when a mermaid entered the room. 

"Who are you, and where am I? How did I get out of that pod?" I asked not knowing what to think.

"It's okay air breather. My name is Plaxum. You are safe in Queen Luxia's castle on planet Nelquod, but you were injured when your pod crashed. So please rest." She said in a calming tone.

"Look I'm fine, and did you just say... Nelquod, Luxia. Oh my god this is Blaytz's home world. Take me to the Queen please! He needs to see her." I said swimming to the door only to be stopped by her.

"Yes in time, and since your awake she would love to meet you, but she is checking how much of the population survived the garden attack. So please rest and eat. The medic said you were malnourished, and suffered a concussion." She said in a caring tone.

"Do you have something sharp that I could cut the sleeves off this. With you. It's hard to swim with sleeves." I asked and she nodded her head handing me a shell of some kind.

Moments later I took off that purple shirt, and cut the sleeves off of the black jump suit. 

"So air breather do you have a name, or do I just call you air breather." She asked swimming in small circles.

"Well Plaxum since you told me your name I guess I should tell you mine, but where is the fun in that. How about this I tell you a story, and if you can guess my name before the end you win, but if you can't I win and you have to wait to find out my name. Deal." I said. 

"Deal" She said nodding her head.

"On my home planet there is a place called Japan. I have only been there 3 times it's beautiful. It's where my parents lived before we moved to a place called America. When I was 9 my mom told me something after I broke her favorite cup. She said "Kintsugi" it's a Japanese word it means "The Beauty of Broken Things" and that night we spent hours gluing everything back together. I even added glitter and sakura flowers in the cracks. A year later we went in debt with the American government, and... my mom couldn't pay for it. So they took me, broke me, and made me into a soldier. Now I'm here broken once again, but I can still see the beauty in living. Plaxum what beauty have you found?" I asked finishing the story. 

She swam over to me, and grabbed my arm examining the tattoo Blaytz was hiding in.

"Voltron. I found beauty in Voltron." She said with no hesitation or doubt.

"So it's true Voltron is back. Is there any way I can get a hold of them I need their help, but I need to speak to the queen first." I said and she nodded her head. 

"Guess you are in luck air breather cause I am right here." A regal and calming voice that I have heard in my dreams many times before came from the doorway. 

"Luxia. I'm happy I get to meet you in person. I wish to share memories with you. I know of your brother Blaytz." I said extending my arm out to her hoping she'll grab my hand. 

"I see... you have the curse of the past. May I speak to him." She said inches from my hand.

"My queen are you sure that is a good idea." Plaxum said grabbing Luxia's wrist.

A few seconds passed and Luxia nodded her head.

"I'm sorry but what is your name air breather." She said retracting her hand.

"Oh yes my name is Sakura. My apologies for not introducing myself." I said and the tension released from their shoulders.

"Plaxum can you contact Voltron and ask for assistance. I will need a guard to stay outside the room and tell no one to disturb me. Sakura please swim to me." She said moving to the center of the room, and Plaxum swam out of the door.

I swam to the center of the room right in front of Luxia. We grabbed each other’s forearms connecting our energy. She could see and learn everything about Blaytz and me, while I could learn things about her. Blaytz told me this is called mind melding. It helps build trust. As soon as we started we broke apart. 

"Sakura I'm... I'm so sorry that... was awful. Your people are... monsters." She said wiping black oil like tears from her eyes.

"I know. Just skip to age 15 that's when it happened." I said as we reconnected our energies, and she started going through my memories. 

I started to grow hot as she ripped through memories of my family, the base, and the Galra. My vision grew dark and everything grew muffled.

"Sakura stay with me..." Is all I heard as I fought to stay awake, but I failed being dragged down to the depths of sleep. 

¿¿

"Hey Sakura. I see you met my sister. She can be a hot head sometimes, I mean mind melding when you have a concussion." He said rambling about his sister.

"It's nice to see you to, Blaytz. What is the occasion. Is it because I'm on your home world?" I asked as he wondered around the open space we were in.

Everything was black, befor stars filled the space.

"You never change. I see Sakura, still in love with the stars like always." He said with a nostalgic sigh.

"Yep." I said tapping a glowing ball that looks like a faraway star.

"Well I just wanted to say thank you for letting me talk to my sister." He said with a grin, and a hand resting behind his neck.

"You know this was pure coincidence right. There's no need to thank me, and plus she's family. If I had the chance to say good bye to my mom I would take it." I said with a sad sigh.

I jumped a little when a hand was put on my shoulder.

"I know you miss everyone right now, but we can get through this together. I mean you were stuck with me the moment you entered my resting place. So no going back. We'll find the crew and help Voltron. From there is up to you. Like I said many times before you have the potential to be the black paladin." He said.

"You make it sound like I have a choice. The most important thing to me right now, is finding the only family I have left... well I got to get up now before something like last time happens again. Talk to you soon Blaytz." I said being dragged out of the dark space into the bright colorful coral room.

I opened my eyes to see Luxia leaning over me.

"Are you alright?" She asked concern evident in her voice.

"Yes quite. Thanks for the concern. How long was I out? And any word from Voltron?" I asked slowly swimming up trying to get my balance in the water.

"You were out for only a varga, and we got hold of Voltron but they will be 2 quintants because of the Galra in our system." She said matter of factly.

Confused with the time measurements. I assumed that's what they were.

"I'm guessing that I'll be here for a while. Well in the meantime could I get a tour of your lovely castle. Then I can brag to my crew about being in a castle and being shown said castle by the queen. Extra points because said queen is beautiful." I said with a mock bow, causing me to lose my balance in the water and spin.

I heard a giggle come from her.

"It would be my pleasure. Come with me I'll show you to the guest rooms." She said swimming out the doors.

A day passed, and I was swimming down hallways when I saw Plaxum swim down a hallway with 2 others behind her. I was curious so I followed them. After following them down the hall they went into a door.

"Okay Sakura you are going to get yourself into trouble. Well fuck it." I said with a shrug and swam to the door and listened in.

"Do you trust this traveler Plaxum? I mean she has a arm and LEG from the Galra. That does not sit right with me." A female voice said.

"Look I understand your distress, but the queen mind melded with her, and assured us that she means no harm. So please no dramatics." Plaxum said her voice growing louder.

I realize that she was heading towards the door so I swam around the corner, and down the hall not looking where I was going I bumped into someone.

"Oh my apologies. I'm sorry sir" I said after straighten myself out.

"It okay. Lady Sakura."he said dusting him self off.

"Wait how do you know my name?" I asked back up from him and going into a fighting stans.

Which was quite hard to do in water.

"The whole kingdom knows of you." He said putting his hands up showing he means no harm. I disengaged.

"Again I'm sorry for bumping into you..." I said wanting his name.

"Oh my name is Zachary, and really it's okay. Well I have to get back to work. In less there's something I can help you with." He said and I looked around.

"I have no idea where I am. I was trying to find the dining room but I got turned around." I said.

"Oh yes that is at the end of this hall then two rights. Anything else?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Thanks Zack." I said and followed his directions I made it to the dining room where I ate and headed to bed.

But the bioluminescents of the fish and coral that swam around me made it impossible to sleep. I looked over at my left arm, and at the Voltron tattoo. 'Maybe talking to Blaytz could help' I thought to myself. I poked at the tattoo hoping to get his attention. Then the familiar black snake made its way up my arm to my shoulders. I raised my hand gesturing that I wanted to hold him in front of me. I did this a lot back at the base when I was alone, and having a anxiety attack, or one of my episodes.

"Sakura what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing I'm just worried about the crew, do you think the Galra got to them. Fuck, what if I don't get to them." I said panicking a bit.

"Look Captain Heaven. Leader of the Nautilus expedition. Future black paladin. You listen, your crew is well trained. You trained them. So I have no doubt that they are alive and well." He said snapping me out of my panicked state.

"You're right. The only thing I can do right now is trust that Voltron will help me find them. Thank you Blaytz. I'm going to go for a swim." I said swimming to the door.

"But you have been swimming all day wouldn't you like to get some rest?" He asked.

"Na I'll be fine. I'll be right back I just wanted to play with some fish." I said with a smile on my face.

"Still a child at heart." He said and disappearing.

I swam out the window and headed to a coral reef like area. Where fish and other things swam around. As I sat there on the reef, the ice above broke, followed buy a blue mass. It moved fast in the water, and was heading for the castle. I swam back to the castle, and went through the window I came out of. I started to search for Luxia or Plaxum, but I couldn't find them. So I headed for the blue mass, but as I got closer I saw more features. It was the blue lion of Voltron. I almost broke down in tears right there. Swimming to the lion's face I put my hand on the metal of its nose.

"Wow I never thought I would see you again. Did you miss me beautiful." I said and the lion's eyes lit up and started swimming around me.

"Well you haven't done that before, but then again we are on Blaytz's home world, so this shouldn't be surprising," I said staring at the lion in awe.

"Blue what are you doing? You haven't... done that before. Who are you, and what are you doing with my lion," He said raising a gun at me. Though he quickly put it away when he looked at my legs.

"You're human. How did you get here?" He asked moving closer to me. He took a closer look at my outfit and his face turned to pure horror.

"Where you taken from Earth? Did the Galra find earth?" He asked frantically. I put my hands up to calm him down.

"Woah hay, calm down! And no I was not taken from Earth. I was taken from the Nautilus, which is where I need to get back to, blue paladin. " I said placing my prosthetic on his shoulder. I turned to the castle where I saw Luxia at the entrance with Plaxum. I swam to them and hugged Luxia.

"Thank you both for everything," I said hugging Plaxum as well.

The blue paladin talked to Plaxum and swam to me.

"Okay the castle is expecting us, so we got to go. The crew will be so excited to see you," The blue paladin said grabbing my prosthetic and dragging it behind him.

"How far do you think he'll get before he notices." I said to Luxia.

"Um... Lance look behind you," Plaxum said and the blue paladin looked to see I was still at the entrance. He looked at his hand and saw my detached prosthetic, and his face turned to a mortified look. I stifled a laugh as he swam back over giving me the arm.

"I'm so sorry. I did the same exact thing to Shiro. Here let me give you a hand, and yes pun intended," He said and we all shook our heads. I said my final goodbye and went to the blue lion. I swam into its mouth and all the water drained. Now with out the water holding me up I fell to the ground. Then the blue paladin ran over to me.

"Hey you okay? I can carry you if you would like," He asked turning around.

"No I'm okay blue paladin. Plus I want to see the blue lion for myself," I said getting up and walking to the cockpit,like Blaytz has shown me many times before.

"Okay hold on we're heading to the castle," He said grabbing the controls.

"Hold on let me pull out the second chair," I said heading to the controls on the wall and punched in the code for a second chair.

"A second... wow how did you know how to do that?" He asked in awe.

"All the lions have this. They also have food and water rations. Go ahead put your hand on that box to the right of you," I said taking the seat that appeared on the wall. He looked at me blankly and put his hand on the panel and out popped a water pack.

"Okay, that is awesome, but that still didn't answer my question. How do you know about all that stuff?" He asked as I grabbed the water pack.

"It's a long story, but in short I have all the memories of the original blue paladin," I said before drinking the water. Then we took off and broke through the ice.

Alfor's castle loomed in the distance, waiting for the blue lion to enter it's hanger. As the blue paladin piloted all I could do was small talk.

"So is Alfor alive?" I asked not wanting to get Blaytz's hopes up.

"No. Sorry but Allura and Coran are." He said as the lion docked in the hanger. As we walked out of the lion I saw Coran standing at the exit, and the blue paladin push passed me.

"Come on let's get you into a healing pod," Coran said leading the way.

"Coran, where is the rest of the crew, and the princess?" The blue paladin asked, as Coran handed me some kind of white suit.

"Allura is on the bridge, and everyone else is on a recon mission. They should be back in five of your earth minutes. Oh you can step over there to take off that Galra prisoner uniform." He said pointing to a door.

I went inside and started taking off the suit. After taking it all the way off I looked at myself in the mirror. 'God I look awful' I thought to myself. I traced the claw marks across my stomach. The surgery lines on my left arm, and my chest. I looked at my prosthetic arm and leg. Remembering the pain of the arm attaching to me. It made me feel helpless, and it made me so angry that I punched the mirror. It's shattered and snapped me out of my rage and I finished putting on the suit. I walked out of the room, and saw them staring at me.

"Sorry I kinda broke the mirror in there," I said and they looked at eachother.

"That's okay. Step in here so we can fix you up," Coran said pointing to a pod. I stepped in and blacked out.


	15. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Coran’s POV*

Lance and I were standing in the pod room waiting for our guest to get back when we heard glass shatter.

"Maybe we should go check on her," after I said this she walked out of the room.

"Sorry I kinda broke the mirror in there," She said apologetically.

"That's okay. Step in here so we can fix you up," I said pointing to a pod. She stepped in, and I started the process. Grabbing a tablet I looked at all her injuries.

"Lance my boy look at this. I don't know how she's alive right now. She has three broken ribs, a concussion, and scarring across her stomach, and some internal bleeding. If you hadn't gotten her when you did she could have died." I said showing Lance the table. Letting the pod do its thing we left to the bridge. Where we saw Allura playing with the mice.

"Lance, Coran how is our guests?" Allura asked get up leaving the mice on the ground.

"Well she's resting in a healing pod. I'm glad we got to her when we did. I think she'll have to be in there for a quintant," I said bending over and petting each mouse.

"That bad. Lance you saw her in action, what was she like?" Allura said turning to Lance.

"Well she looked tired. Kind of like she was about to give up..." There was a awkward silence until the door slid open. The Nautilus crew, and the rest of the paladins walk in talking, then fell silent when they felt the tension.

"What happened? Everything okay?" Richard asked originally talking to Pidge.

"Yeah, if the Nautilus crew would come with me, I may have a surprise for you." I said leading them to the pod room.

We entered the room and I heard them gasp. Alexis pushed passed me and put here hand on the pod.

"We found her." She said crying. Richard and Jason walked over and hugged Alexis.

"Coran what's her condition?" Richard said.

I walked over to the table, and grabbed the tablet. I read over her condition.

"What that's impossible!" I said confused.

"What!? Is the captain okay?" Alexis said running over to me.

"Yes she's perfectly heathy." I said staring at the pod.

"Okay now I'm confused. Isn't that a good thing." Richard said.

"Of course it is, but merely five doboshs ago she was close to death. The pod even said she would need a quintant to fully heal, but now it says she'll be out in five ticks." I said staring at the pod in confusion. 

As the Nautilus crew crowed around the pod the Voltron team entered, along with Allura and the mice.

"Coran what's the matter you look puzzled?" Allura said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well I am. You see the pod says that she's ready to come out, but I don't know why? She has only been in there for 6 of your earth minutes." I said and Allura looked just as puzzled as I am.

"Well there will be no way of knowing with out letting her out." Allura said taking the tablet from me, and hit the release button.

The pod hissed and the women inside clambered out. She looked dazed like she wasn't aware of her of what was happening. Richard grabbed her arm, and in one swift motion she flung him on his back.

"Stay away from me! You fucking doctors are sick!" She screamed and backed up into the wall.

"Everyone keep your distends she has pod fever. Depending on the memory she, or us could be in danger." I said and everyone but the nautilus crew stepped back.

Alexis and Jason helped Richard stand up. Richard dusted him self off and sat right next to her, followed by Alexis, Jason, and all be it hesitantly the paladins.

"Captain we're not on the base. You're not with the Galra. So wake up." Alexis said slapping her. 

(Heaven's POV)

When I woke up to those doctors all around me. One off them grabbed on to me and I flung them on the floor. I screamed something, and slowly back up trying to escape, but a wall was behind me. So I balled up in fear waiting for them to go away.

I heard muttering and they all stepped back, but three came forward and sat next to me. Then the others followed one got up said something and slapped me. Then everything came flooding back.

I looked around Alexis was standing in front of me. Richard was sitting to my right and Jason to my left.

"Is this a dream please tell it not." I reached out and touched Alexis.

"We're here captain." Richard said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"How? What happened to the Nautilus?" I asked and they awkwardly looked at each other. 

"That's a long story, and we'll tell you later, but for now why don't you get changed. Alexis go get her clothes." Richard said and Alexis ran out of the room.

"Wow look at you second in command really took on the roll of captain." I said proudly.

"No, I had no idea on what I was doing. I'm glad you're back captain. Oh you need to meet everyone." Richard said getting up and helped me up.

Alexis came back into the room with some clothes in hand. I took them and headed to the room I was in before. I noticed the mirror was still broken and I cringed. I unfurled the clothes and noticed my bra, underwear, black tank top, and my tan cargo shorts. I put the stuff on and Alexis barged in.

"Sorry captain I forgot to get your boots." Alexis said handing my combat boots.

"Everything fit? No the pants are a little loose. You loss weight." She said as I put on the shoes.

We left the room and walked down the halls I saw a library, gym, and the main deck and committed it to memory. We end up in a dinning hall. Where seven other people was sitting. Then Jason and Richard got up, and stood in formation. Richard to my right, and Jason and Alexis to my left.

"Hello I am the Captain of the Nautilus. My military name is Heaven, but my birth name is Sakura Yo'mota. Please call me Sakura." I said as an Altean women I recognized stepped up. 

"It's nice to finally meet I'm princess Allura of Altea." She said reaching for a hand shake.

We shook hands and I turned to the others.

"I'm Lance. It good to see you alive, and you have to show me that take down you used earlier." Lance the blue paladin said shaking my hand.

"Hello I'm Hunk. Alexis and Richard talk about you a lot." Hunk the yellow paladin said hugging me.

I turned to the red paladin to see him leaning against the wall with a sour look on his face.

"I'm Keith." Is all he said

"Don't mind him, he's just being emo. I'm Pidge." The green paladin said with a wave.

The black paladin stepped up and extended his right arm. Metal meet metal and we had a moment of understanding. 

"I'm Takashi Shirogane." He said and I instantly jumped back.

"Shirogane! By any chance are you the grandson of Reo Shirogane!" I spat the name out like venom.

"Yes. Why?" He said confusion evident in his voice.

Richard stepped in front of me.

"That's not good. You see the Shirogane's ran the base. That means they where the ones who took the captain from her family, and performed the experiments on her. Matter of fact before we launched she punched Reo in the face braking several of his teeth." Richard said snapping me out off my rage.

"I remember that. That was so funny me and Aleah laughed for an hour." Jason said looking at Alexis.

I bussed out into laugher. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Sorry." I said giggling some more.

"God I missed you guys." I said staring at my crew. 

"Alright let's go to that gym I saw earlier. I want to make sure you guys kept up with your training while I was gone." I said leaving the room.

"But captain we just got back. This is just like the desert mission all over again." Alexis said dragging herself behind me.

"No reason to slack off, I want to see how you have improved. Come on hand to hand combat, one at a time. Then if you can't beat me fight me altogether." I said walking into the training deck.

"Captain we have never been able to beat you, together or otherwise." Richard said getting into a fighting stances.

"Come Ricky I have some weakness now, exploit them." I said hyping myself up. 

One by one I knocked them on their asses. 

"Ricky you need to work on your form still. Alexis work on your footing, and Jason for crying out loud don't put all you're weight in one place it makes you easy to throw off balance. Tomorrow I expect you here bright and early. We are going to go over basics." I said ashamed of lack of training they have done.

I heard clapping and awes come from behind me. I turned around to see the Voltron team and the princess. The princess walked up to me with a devilish grin.

"Let me guess you guys want to fight me to? And princess you want them to go to training tomorrow." I said laughing a bit.

They nodded their heads.

"Okay just like my team one at a time, then if you can't beat me come at me altogether. Lance will go first, then Hunk, then Pidge, then Keith, and last Shiro." I said analyzing them.

Lance and Hunk look like gunners, while Pidge and Keith look like close range, and Shiro most likely use that arm.

"Beware she does NOT hold back." Alexis said holding her stomach from when I kicked her earlier.

"Oh quite your whining you big baby." I said focusing on Lance.

At first his kept his distance. I guess I was right about the gunner thing. I closed the distance fast keeping low to the ground. He through a punch but I grabbed his arm and through him to the ground. Keeping his stomach to the ground and his arm in the air, I rested my foot in between his shoulder blades.

"You can't teat every fight like a gun fight. When I was a sniper I still got in to my far share of hand to hand which always ended in death." I said helping him get up.

"If you find yourself with out a gun move fast, and stay low to ground to keep out of the line of fire." I patted him on the shoulder and then turned my attention to Hunk.

He was a big fellow. He's hunched over so his gun probably has wight to it. Which means he moves slower then the others. I can't let him hit me, he's strong and could take me out with one punch. 

The trick with opponents bigger and stronger then you, is to use their weight against them. I ran behind him, straight to his blind spot going for his knees. He fell and I put him in a arm hold. One false move and I could brake his arm.

"Be careful a opponent could easily use your weight against you. Next time be aware of your blinded spots." I said releasing his arm and helping him get up.

"Oh man she took you out to." Lance said patting Hunk on the shoulder.

Next was Pidge. She's the same hight as me so going for her center is my best bet. She's the analyzing type so I have to move fast. I went for her stomach bringing a swift kick, knocking her on her ass. Acting fast I put her in a tight hold, my legs wrapped tightly around her hips and put her in arm and head lock.

"You need to protect your center. You have good balance, and you're light on your feet, but you over think." I said releasing her from the hold and helped her get up.

"I thought for sure you were going to get her Pidge. Well it's up to Keith or Shiro. Avenge us!" Lance shouted.

Keith. Now he's hard to read, I'll probably have to move slow with him, and judge his fighting style. He moved first, keeping low to the ground. He was going for my stomach, but I rolled out of the way. He quickly changed detection charging for me, but I used that against him. He grabbed on to my stomach and I grabbed on to his back. I flipped backwards bringing him to the floor. I got up quickly and pinned him to the ground with a leg lock. 

"You're head strong, and listen to your gut, but get with Pidge teach her how to trust her gut, and she can teach you how to analyze people. Find a balance between you two, and you'll make a unstoppable force." I said releasing him and extending a hand hoping for a hand shake.

We shook hands and I smiled at him. He reminds me of when Aleah and I first meet.

"Come on Mullet you loss to. Now it's all up to Shiro." Lance said pouting.

"Can I get five minutes? I need some water." I said and saw Coran come over with some water packs.

"What captain you getting tired? I once saw you take out 20 people with out braking a sweat. Something the matter?" Jason asked getting up.

"No I'm fine I'll be right back." I said getting up and leaving the training deck. 

Walking far away I slumped against the wall. Untying the orange bandana on my left arm I stared a the tattoo.

"What Blaytz!" I screamed quietly.

The snake made its way to my hand.

"Heaven let me talk to my niece. I haven't seen her in 10,000 years, and did I hear Coran?" He asked.

"Yes you did hear Coran, but no you can't talk to them. Because it well just confuse them, and make things complicated." I said about to put the orange bandana back on.

"Complicate what?" Shiro asked scaring me.

I slapped the bandana against the tattoo and whipped around.

"Shiro you scared the hell out of me." I said and finished tying the bandana.

"Sorry PTSD I know, but everyone was worried about you. You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm good. You want to fight me that badly?" I said with a smug smirk.

"Okay Ms. Yo'mota after you." He said.

"What a gentlemen. Mr. Shirogane." I said walking back to the training deck.

When I walked in everyone ran up to me. It made me jump back.

"Sakura you alright?" Lance asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I said going to the center of the training deck stretching a little.

"Come on Shiro let's rumble." I said bouncing on my toes.

He walk to the center about ten feet in front of me. We circled each other not knowing who was going to strike first. I couldn't focus my vision was blurry and I was swaying. 

I slapped myself and took a firm stance. He looked at me shocked for a second making an opening. I ran in close I was going for a nerve that could make his arm stop moving for five minutes, but he dodged. We throw punches at each other, but dodged each blow, tell we ran out of energy.

"Looks like we are evenly matched Mr. Shirogane." I said out of breath.

"Nah you're defiantly better than me Ms. Yo'mota. It was difficult to keep up with you." He said also out of breath.

I noticed the princess ran out of the room a minute ago. So I walked up to Coran.

"Hey Coran where did Allura go?" I ask.

"Oh the Blade of Marmora called so she rushed out to answer it." He said and I stared at him puzzled.

"Everyone if you could please join me on the main deck." Allura said on the intercom.


	16. Let's help the BOM

The credit for Jori and Wilhelm goes to Flamey_Joey

We all made our way to the main deck where Allura had a video call up. The Galra in the video had a long white braided ponytail and a hood.

"Nautilus crew this is the leader of the rebel group known as The Blade of Marmora. Kolivan what is it that we can help you with?" Allura asked.

"I need your help to get two blade members out of two Galra bases." Kolivan said and two pictures appeared.

"The one on the right is named Jori. As you can see They are really small compared to Galra standers." Kolivan said.

"Wow he looks more emo than Keith." Pigde said.

"The one on the left is Wilhelm. They are on the far ends of Galra command and shouldn't be hard to extract, but about four quintants ago we loss all contact with them. Here is the layout for the bases they are in." Kolivan said and two more pictures appeared to the right and left.

"Yes Kolivan we will most definitely help you and the blade." Allura said and the call ended.

"Princess how can I help?" I ask not one to sit and do nothing.

"Ah yes. Are you at full health?" She ask looking me over.

"In perfect heath Princess." I said and she handed me a slat of glass.

"This is a tablet it has the blueprint for the base you will be infiltrating. Team Nautilus will be getting Jori, and we will be getting Wilhelm. We will meet back here with both blade members." Allura said and we gave a firm nod. 

Jason and I memorized the layout of the base. There was two passage ways to take once we got in. Jason and Alexis will take the left corridor to the mines, and free the workers.

Richard and I will take the right corridor to the control room, to deactivate the robots and find Jori. Jason and Alexis loaded the workers on to the escape pods and set them free. The last thing we had to do was find Jori.

Richard and I dodge the living guards, and found him.

"Wow Kolivan was right he is short. What is he like 5 foot?" Richard said watching Jori being escorted by several guards.

"Hey shut up. One they'll hear you, and two short people don't like being told they're short." I said in a whisper.

I looked back to see that all the guards had been knocked out and Jori gone.

"Ricky wher-" I was cut off by who ever sent Richard flying into the wall and knocking him out. 

They went straight for me next. 

(Richard POV)

I slowly regained consciousness. Confused and dazed I remembered we were on a mission. I heard the sounds of fighting and looked around for the captain, that is when I saw her in a stalemate with a white haired Galra.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" They hissed out.

"Hold on captain that's Jori. Look we are here to take you back to the blades. We are part of Voltron kind of. We're the Nautilus crew." I said moving slowly

"I...I know you. You where in the stands of the arena!" The captain shouted but then covered her mouth.

"I remember you, you where the one that got your leg ripped off by the last champion, and then became the new one." Jori said. 

Him and the captain slow stepped back from their fight, and then the captain broke out in laughter.

"Captain you alright?" I said patting her on the back.

"Yeah... sorry Jori." she said composing herself.

"I'm Sakura the leader of the Nautilus crew. we're here to get you back to blades. This is Richard and the other two are waiting in the pod bay." She said reaching for a handshake.

They shook hands and quickly ducked to the side when we heard foot steps coming down the hall. We rushed to the pod bay and meet up with the other half of our crew.

"We must go and quickly. Get in the pod I'll start the lunch." The captain said excessing the control panel.

We all heard the count down start at 10, and saw the guards try to rush the captain, but she turned to a blur. The captain used her prosthetic leg that she called 'speed press' to get in the pod, and spun around and shot at the guards trying to stop us, and they shot back.

"Okay did everyone set the booms up?" The captain said clenching her side as we lunched.

"Yes captain?" The three of us said taking out our detonators.

We pressed them and watched the base explode. Then we heard the captain grown. We looked at her and saw blood going down her cargo pants, and her black tank top sticking to her skin.


	17. Bleeding out

(Sakura's POV)

"Captain!" They screamed at me as I fell to the floor of the pod.

"I'm fine. Alexis help me stop the bleeding." I said ripping my tank top.

"Richard pilot this thing, Jason contact the Voltron tell them we are ready for extraction." I said and they followed my orders.

"Urg, who has the medkit today?" I ask groaning in pain.

"That would be me captain." Alexis said from the side of me.

"Well then get the medical string and needle out, and quickly." I said putting my hand out waiting for the equipment.

She fumbled around in the satchel she carries her tools in. A minute later she hands me the equipment and I sewed myself up. Getting the gauze wrap, I wrapped it around me hoping it well last tell we can get extracted. I also took the scissors form Alexis' bag and cropped my tank top to get rid of the rip and blood.

"Captain the red lion is on its way." Jason said putting the communicator Allura gave use away.

"Do you think they got Wilhelm yet?" Alexis asked and Jori smiled a little.

"Most likely." Richard said joining the conversation.

"Captain how you holden up?" Jason asked slit worry in his voice.

"You know dying as always." I said and groaned as I sat up against the wall.

"Is this a normal conversation for y'all." Jori ask containing a laugh.

"No the captain is just joking. Which she needs to stop, before she hurts herself even more." Alexis said almost grabbing on to my shoulder with her blood soaked hands, but stopped when she saw the blood.

Pulling out some wipes she wiped off the blood from her and my hands. Then throw the wipes on the floor of the pod.

"Captain the red lion is here." Richard informed us, and the red lion docked the pod allowing us to board.

"Who's going to pick up the captain?" Richard asked.

"For crying out loud I can walk." I said getting up with a grunt.

I opened the pod to see Keith standing at the pod doors. Keith stared at me as I used the walls to support myself.

"Alright team and Jori load up." One by one my team leaves the pod, but when Jori started to move he start to limp.

"Alexis take care of Jori's leg while you're at it. I need to talk with Keith." She slotted me and went over to Jori who looked like he was going the refuse help, but Alexis always wins when it comes to helping others.

When everyone left the pod I made my attempt to leave, but Keith ran over and helped. He sat me against the wall of the lion. Once everyone was out of the pod the lion spat out the pod.

"Keith thank you." I said closing my eyes a bit.

"No Sakura you have to stay awake." He said grabbing my shoulder.

"Yeah I know, I'll keep my eyes open." I said snapping my eyes open.

"Just get us back to the castle." He nodded and left me there.

We must of been close to the castle because when I blinked we were landing. I got up and left the lion. I groaned as I felt one of my stitches rip. I'm going to have to take care of that. I thought to myself as I felt the blood slowly soaked the gauze wrapped around my stomach.

As I stumbled around the castle I found myself in the library. Where the mice found me curled up in a ball. It triggered a flash back from when I was in the base.


	18. Flashbacks to unpleasant times

(31 years ago,  
1988)

I was going to see Dr. Houston when I was grabbed by a nurse, I think his name was Raj.

"Little Miss I would not go see the doc today she is a danger," Raj informed me with a wary tone.

"Trust me Raj it's nothing I haven't seen before. I've been here for two years now." I said breaking free from his grip.

"Alright but I'm coming with you, to make sure thing don't get out off control." He said trailing behind me.

Raj was right. When I got to the lab equipment was thrown around. I was scared, to say the least.

"What's up doc?" I said a little shaky.

"Ah welcome back my little experiment. I have a new concoction for you. For this one we're going to cut open your chest to get to your ribs, then we will inject it into the bone, and then you can sew your self up." She said grabbing her scalpel and I took a step back.

"But if you do that I'll be out of commission for a month," I said taking another step back and hit a wall.

"This should speed up your recovery time to only take hours. Isn't that exciting!" She said to get closer.

"Okay, but are you going to put me to sleep this time?" I ask trying to get away.

"Of course. Come on up on the table." She said picking me up and put me on the table.

"Raj can you go get the anesthetic from the equipment room upstairs?" The doc asks.

I shook my head trying to tell him not to leave the room, but he couldn't say no to his boss. So he left the lab leaving me alone with her.

"Ah good, we have five minutes before he comes back. Now hold still for me so I can get this done quickly." She said and put the scalpel to the center of my rib cage right below my breast.

I screamed in agony as she cut through the skin. I felt my vision fading as she stuck me with adrenalin.

"No passing out on me." She said making another cut.

I screamed in pain as she peeled the skin off of the ribs like a door. She grabbed the orange concoction and put it in the siring. Tapping it a couple times she stuck it into the bone and it felt like I was suffocating I tried to scream, move, talk, anything but nothing.

'Just kill me already' I thought to myself.

She pumped me full of adrenalin again and I could breathe.

"All done you can sew yourself up now, and don't you go dying on me you hear." She said washing her hands.

I took the medical string and shut the skin door sewing it shut.

"What the fuck. You couldn't wait five fucking minutes." I said holding my rib cage and stormed out the room.

As I did I bumped into Raj I glared at him and felt my stitch rip. I walked through the nearest door which leads to the library. I felt blood seep on to my jeans, as rats started to eat at them.

\----  
Maybe sitting in the corner of a library bleeding out with space mice jumping on you wasn't a good place to have a breakdown, but it was better than the middle of the hallway.

I was still trapped in my own mind so I didn't hear the door open. I felt a hand on my shoulder and attacked. Luckily the person dogged in time and snapped me out of the flashback.

"Hey hey it okay it only me," Jori said in a calming voice.

"Oh Jori I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you. Again I'm so sorry." I said checking him for injuries.

"It quiet alright." He said sitting next to me.

"You're bleeding. Shouldn't you go to the medical bay and stay in a pod?" He said pointing to the blood-soaked gauze.

"I'll be fine in a couple of hours, and the pods make me sick," I said and finally picked put one of the mice.

Which started another attack.

\---  
Reo Shirogane walks into the library and kicked a rat aside then walked over to me.

"Get up girl, you got work to do," he said looking down at me.

I tried but I was too weak to stand.

"God damn useless child. GET THE FUCK UP!" He said kicking my side, and I coughed up blood.

But suddenly I heard purring.

\---  
I looked up to see Jori had leaned his head against my shoulder, and oh my god the purring was coming from him. The mice had curled up to me, and Jori's tail had wrapped itself around my arm. I set the mouse down and unwrapped Jori's tail from my arm. 

"Sakura you alright?" Jori said as I started to get up.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you for that by the way." I said waking the mice, and they climbed into the pockets of my cargo pants.

"Now let's get out of this dusty library," I said clambering to the door.


End file.
